TVs in a retail location typically are energized side by side to show the same video (such as from a TV station) so that customers can compare the video quality and cosmetic design between different TV models and brands. To provide the customers further information regarding particular TV features, posters or cards are mounted near the TV to explain the TV features, since the features themselves are not easily visible to the customer. Such features include, e.g., the presence of an electronic program guide (EPG), ease of use of the TV's graphical user interface (GUI), etc.
As understood herein, advertising features using cards or posters might not always be effective, because customers spend most of their attention on the TV display itself. Furthermore, the advertising may not be completely controlled by the TV manufacturer. For instance, the placement of the advertising is controlled by the retail outlet, and a poster or card for a TV might mistakenly be placed near the wrong TV, meaning that the manufacturer might not be able to control errors the creep in to the advertising.